Shadow Love
by 1029384756
Summary: My version of the episode 'Lightspeed'. Wykken, not Flinx. While the Titans are off fighting the Brotherhood of Evil, the HIVE five decides to take advantage of thier absence. So Robin sends Raven back to watch over Jump City. But how can she if a pesky teleporter won't leave her alone? *Fixed the page break lines. Also bold and italizied things. NOT an update. Sorry*


**WYKKEN! Yep. I've got a new story. Raven/Kyd Wykkyd is one of my three favorite couples (Along with Raven/Negative Man and Raven/Zatara). This is my version of the episode 'Lightspeed'. Sorry though, no Flinx. I did use a scene from the episode. The opening scene where the HIVE break into the museum. I used the same dialogue and everything, so if I messed something up there, Please let me know. This is just a short story to get rid of writer's block; it's only going to be between 3-5 chapters long. IMPORTANT: If you are reading any other stories by me, please read the authors note at the bottom.**

**DISCLAIMER: It's in my profile.**

* * *

Raven walked in to vacant tower. It looked just the way they left it three months ago.

The Titans have been off fighting the Brotherhood of Evil. Titans East was watching over Jump for them, but they could only stay for so long. So Robin told Raven to come. Alone.

She had just gotten back from dropping the kids off with the monks. A smile formed on her usually emotionless face. They've grown on her, despite how annoying they could be.

She had stayed with them longer than anticipated by about a week. After the attack by Mallah, she wanted to make sure the children would stay safe. She spent that week with the monks setting up security systems and discussing thins like evacuation plans.

Raven walked down the hallway to her room. She was about to enter when the alarm started blaring. Groaning she ran back to the common room.

Looking at the monitor, she shook her head. Why can't the HIVE just give up? They never win. She checked the monitor again. They were at the museum. She turned the alarm off and teleported to the museum.

Raven landed in front of the museum. She could hear noises inside, signaling the HIVE haven't left yet. She risked a peek through one of the windows. She was right. They're still there. Quickly moving away from the window before anyone could see her, Raven took refuge in a nearby alley. When they came out, she would strike.

* * *

The museum was full of red motion sensors. By the back wall of one of the rooms sat a computer. It was the control system. The ceiling tile above it began to move and was soon removed.

A young boy, not older than ten, was being lowered to the computer by a cord attached to his backpack. Four metal bars resembling spider legs was also protruding from his backpack.

He was lowered to the point where he was right above the computer. He quickly started typing, using his front two spider legs to type faster.

Above him, where the missing ceiling tile was, were five more people. In the middle was the only girl of the group. She looked at the young boy below her, "Well, Gizmo?"

Gizmo chuckled, "Easy. Security system stinks." He typed some more and in a matter of seconds an electronic voice replied 'ACCESS APPROVED'. Gizmo's smile widened, "Check it out."

The red motion sensors started fading away in groups of three or four. The five people on the ceiling jumped down.

Jinx took a look around the room. They seemed to be in the Egyptian exhibit of the museum. She smiled, her cat like eyes glistening in the dimly lit room, "Gold, jewels and priceless artifacts. Way better than the mall. HIVE five, rob 'em blind!"

The five boys ran off in different directions, Jinx staying on the steps for now. Mammoth took a liking to a nearby sarcophagus. He opened it up revealing a mummy wearing some sort of chestplate. Mammoth pulled the piece of armor off and held it up to his chest. He looked behind him to find SeeMore using his eye laser to open one of the display cases.

"Hey SeeMore, does this make me look fat?" Mammoth asked.

SeeMore turned to look at Mammoth, "No way man. It, it makes you look rich," He looked to his right to find Kyd Wykkyd staring at a cane with a cobra on top. All he did was stare at it through the glass casing, making no attempt to steal it.

"Need an eye, Kyd Wykkyd?" SeeMore asked his best friend, turning his eye to the laser lens again.

Kyd just turned and shook his head. He grabbed the side of his cape and held it against the glass. A small portal opened up and Kyd grabbed the cane, pulling it through the portal on his cape.

"Woowee!" Kyd heard a familiar southern accent yell. He turned around to see Billy looking at four clay jars.

"Them some fancy jars!" Billy said. Another Billy popped up.

"I agree." The second Billy said, "I believe these should be the property of Billy Numerous!"

Two more appeared. Each one picked up a jar and yelled, "Start grabbin'!"

Jinx had finally decided to join in on the heist, "You know what they put in those don't you?" Jinx asked the Billy's. Seeing their confused look she smiled widely, "Mummy guts."

The original Billy opened his jar and all four looked inside. He quickly shut the jar and they all made sounds of disgust.

Jinx shook her head and walked away. She looked at many of the cases, but couldn't find what she was looking for. After a couple more minutes of searching she was almost willing to give up. Then she found it. Smiling, she walked up to the display case.

In it was an old Egyptian necklace. It was a thick red ribbon with a golden eye as the charm. Emeralds and Rubies were in the gold. She waved her right hand over the case and it opened. Jinx picked up the necklace and held it at eye level, "This is what I came for."

SeeMore walked up behind her. You could clearly see the confusion in his eye, "Wait. Isn't that necklace suppose to bring good luck? And if you all about the bad luck…"

Jinx turned around and scowled at her teammate. She placed a hand on his chest and pushed him away from her, "It's just a dumb legend." She said walking off.

She gave her team a few more minutes of thievery before they all retreated.

* * *

The HIVE walked out, content with the goods they snagged. Everything went according to plan. They broke in, got what they wanted and snuck out. All with no Titans stopping them.

Raven watched them come out. All six of them had smug, triumphant looks on their faces. She rolled her eyes. Deciding best that she stayed hidden, Raven raised her left hand. Her magic formed itself around her hand, then around the artifacts the HIVE were carrying. Raising her hand up a bit, the artifacts were ripped from the HIVE's grasp, and were now suspended four feet above them.

"Hey!" She could hear Jinx yell. The sorceress jumped up and tried to grab the necklace from the air, but it was just out of reach.

Gizmo used his spider legs to get a height boost and tried to grab them. Raven just brought them higher into the air. Kyd Wykkyd teleported above them and tried to grab them as he fell. Raven moved them to the side some. Billy Numerous duplicated himself a few times and tried to build a human ladder. _Tried_. They kept falling over.

They looked so pathetic. Raven couldn't help but chuckle at the scene in front of her.

"Hey!" Mammoth yelled, pointing a finger in her direction, "It's a Titan!"

'Shoot.' Raven inwardly scolded herself for being caught. She brought the artifacts closer to her. Grabbing them, she quickly melted into the ground before anyone of them could get her.

Appearing on the roof of the museum, Raven watched the HIVE check the alley she was in just moments ago. Probably to see if she was still there or if she dropped one of the stolen items. She waited about five minutes after the HIVE left before she flew back down. She wanted to make sure they were gone.

She typed a code in a security box by the main entrance of the museum. The light on it went from red to green, signaling the alarms were off and she was granted permission in.

They actually didn't cause much damage. Just a few broken glass cases. Nothing her magic couldn't fix.

Raven put the artifacts back and repaired what was broken. She was about to leave when she got this odd feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something was here. She could sense it. Wait. Not something. _Someone_. She turned around, ready to fight, but found no one. Strange. She still had that feeling.

She felt a poking on her shoulder. Swiftly turning around, she once again found no one there.

'The lack of sleep and meditation is causing my senses to go haywire. That's it.' She thought.

Turning around to go back to the tower, Raven bumped into something hard. She caught her balance before she fell. That and someone had grabbed her upper arm. She looked at the black gloved hand that was on her and her brows furrowed. Raven looked into the face of the person holding on to her and was surprised to find herself staring into the bright red eyes of Kyd Wykkyd.

He cocked his head to the side as if to ask, 'What's wrong?'. She jerked her arm away and backed up, getting into a fighting stance. He reached his hand into his cape. Raven let her dark magic consume her hands. Even though she has never seen Wykkyd fight personally, she has heard that the end of his cape can be used as a sharp blade.

But instead of grabbing the inside of his cape to attack, he pulled out a single black rose.

He stretched his arm out in front of him. Raising an eyebrow at his actions, she reached out and gently took the rose from him. It didn't look like anything was wrong with it. She couldn't sense anything wrong with it either. He looked at her and smiled. He grabbed the edge of his cape and teleported away.

She stared at the spot where Wykkyd was. Raven looked down at the rose in her hand. It was ink black with a dark green stem. Freckled all over the stem were small thorns. It was wilted. Dying.

She exited the museum and typed in another code on the security box. The light flashed from green to red. After making sure the alarm system was back on, she flew back to the tower, careful not to let the wind damage the rose.

* * *

**By far the longest thing I've wrote so far. I feel proud. I really have nothing to say right now except I do accept flames. Just remember I'm not forcing you to read this. Criticism is my dinner tonight.**

**IMPORTANT: I've realized that with all the stuff I've posted, it's just too much for me to balance. So this is what I'm going to do. This story and Titan's Together are going to be my main priority right now. If you've read Titan's Together, everything was sloppy. Terrible grammar, no descriptions and it was extremely rushed, so I'm re-writing it. I will have the re-written version up sometime next week. Promise. Our Life and Dawn's Oneshots are on temporary Hiatus. OC Files, I've lost the rest for, but when I find it, I'm going to go ahead and post the rest of that and get it done. WSWAW?QE! I will still update regularly since it's so short (I need reviews. Hint, hint. Nudge, nudge.). I really hope you guys understand.**


End file.
